Dialogue
by TVObssessedGirl28
Summary: Steve has just told Danny about the radiation poisoning. But, Steve is not reacting how Danny thinks he should.


_Synopsis:_ Steve has just told Danny about the radiation poisoning. But, Steve is not reacting how Danny thinks he should.

 **Characters (2 men)**

 _Steve McGarrett_

 _Danny Williams_

DANNY

Hang on a sec…

STEVE

What?

DANNY _(waves his hands about)_

What?! What do you mean 'what'? You just told me you've got radiation poisoning…

STEVE

A little bit of radiation poisoning.

DANNY

Forget about the 'little' bit, Steve! It's still radiation poisoning.

STEVE

Okay, so I've got radiation poisoning. So? What's the big deal?

DANNY _(scoffs)_

What's the big deal? I'll tell you what the big deal is. You're sick, Steve. Really sick and you don't seem too bothered about it.

STEVE

Why should I be bothered about it? I went to the Doctor's and they said as long as I keep taking the meds, I should be fine.

(STEVE pats DANNY on the cheek)

STEVE _(nonchalantly)_

Don't worry about, Danno.

DANNY

Don't 'Danno' me, Steve. This is serious. You said the doc mentioned there would be long term effects. What are they?

STEVE

The clue is in the name, Danny. 'Long term'. Meaning we've still got a while to go before they start to appear. So let's not think about them right now. Now, will you get me a drink?

DANNY _(shakes his head)_

No, I won't let you get you drink. We need to talk about this.

STEVE

We've just talked about it.

DANNY

No, we've argued about it. Because that's what we do, we argue.

STEVE

Technically you've argued about it.

DANNY

It takes two to argue, Steven.

STEVE

Okay. Why are you yelling?

DANNY

I'm not yelling. This is me not yelling, okay? In fact, if we didn't have our friends over in the next room I would be arguing. So I'd count yourself off the hook.

STEVE

Good.

DANNY

Good? Is that all you can say? Good?

STEVE

Yeah. So are we done?

DANNY  
No, Steve, we are not done. We are nowhere near done.

STEVE

What else do you want me to say?

DANNY

How about, "Hey Danny, now that I've been diagnosed with radiation poisoning, I'm going to take leave off of work and heed the doc's advice to take time to get better".

(DANNY looks at STEVE)

DANNY

Then again, why would you do that? Why would you do the most sensible thing? You wouldn't.

STEVE

You don't think I can be sensible?

DANNY _(laughs)_

You, Steve, sensible? You, my dear friend, are never sensible. You're an idiot. You never listen to orders even if your life is at stake.

STEVE

Look, Danny, I know you're worried...

DANNY

Worried? Of course, I'm worried, you idiot. I've spent the past 7 years worrying about you. Don't think I'm going to stop now.

(STEVE givers DANNY an 'aww' facial expression)

DANNY _(shakes his head)_

No, don't give me that look. I know you. You think you're invincible, Super NAVY SEAL. But, you're not.

STEVE

Danny, I'm grateful for your concern. Really I am. But, for now I'm trying to not think about it. I mean why worry about it now?

DANNY

Why worry about it? You need to think about what's going to happen. You need to tell Mary. She's your sister, she needs to know.

STEVE

And I will. When the times right.

DANNY

And when will that be? When you've been admitted to hospital? Near death?

STEVE

Being positive, are we, Danno?

DANNY

How many times do I have to remind you that this is serious? You can't push this aside.

STEVE

Who says I'm pushing this aside? I said I'll tell her when I'm ready.

DANNY

When you're ready? Like you told me just now, because you were ready?

STEVE

Danny, lets not argue. We're supposed to be celebrating Jerry's promotion.

DANNY

And we are. Well, we were until you dropped this bombshell on me.

STEVE

Great choice of words there.

DANNY

This isn't funny, Steve.

STEVE

I never said it was funny.

DANNY

Then why aren't you taking this seriously?

STEVE

I am taking this seriously. All I'm saying is why dwell on it now? It's going to happen when it's going to happen.

DANNY

That's not what I meant. You need to tell Mary.

STEVE

And I will. Now can we just have fun and join the others. They'll probably what's taking us so long.

DANNY

Are you going to tell them?

(STEVE hesitates)

DANNY

Steve?

STEVE

Uh, yeah I will….

DANNY

When the times right.

(STEVE nods)

STEVE

Love you, buddy.

(STEVE walks away and joins the others)


End file.
